Conversations With a Priest
by PrettyChief
Summary: A troubled shipmaster goes to an unusual priest for consulting. OC-centric


Polite demeanor, hard work, and careful balance was what made up Adeadatus' job. Today had been a very long day full of the worst of it but it was almost over. And when he was done...well, Adeadatus would most likely just sleep or work some more. There was nothing else for him to do for the most part. It didn't bother him though, because as hard as Adeadatus' job was, he was quite happy with it.

Which was a good thing, because looking over the rim of his screen he spied a rather rigid sangheili tromping to his position. He closed his screen, folded his hands together, and looked up to the shipmaster with a smile ready to give his full attention. That smile had been practiced on for many years to look warm and not threatening in any way. While all his movements were carefully calculated for submission, facial movements were one of his more important ones. Especially in this moment that his current visitor seemed to be in a rather angry mood.

"It's good to see you again," he greeted cheerfully ",it has been awhile hasn't it? I am glad to see that you have been quite busy in that time."

The shipmaster paused in front of the priest's desk. He clenched his mandibles as he watched Adeadatus' eyelids slide shut as he lifted his head to meet him. Never did his eyes meet those of others. The only time he had actually seen them open, they were cast down and away. Those pale eyes, an anomaly, were always submissive as with the rest of him. Something to be viewed as a perfect model Adeadatus' ilk should take. And yet it pressed the sangheili into a moment of rage.

To say he didn't know why would be a lie. This one was a perfectly well behaved subordinate who worked hard and never complained as far as he could tell. He could also point out the priest's sharp mind. A mind which was no doubted the reason he held his current position. What pissed him off was that this very person was something he had learned to think of as undeserving, unintelligent, violent, and far below him. Yet here he found himself-dare he think it-_admiring_ the damned jiralhanae.

If he was younger, the shipmaster would be shouting demands at the beast like he used to. But he was not. He was no longer a rookie and maintained a position that required some self restraint. So instead he calmed himself down and replied to his still smiling host ",I have been blessed with much honor. You, on the other hand, seem to hold the same position as fifteen cycles ago."

Adeadatus chuckled and said ",aye, but this is to be expected. Would you like to take a seat shipmaster?" With a twirl of his wrist, the Jiralhanae gestured to the chair to the shipmaster's right.

The sangheili dismissively waved a hand at the furniture and explained ",I am not comfortable here. Perhaps you would join me for a walk..."

He paused and glanced around ",...where others may not be privy."

With a nod, Adeadatus stood up and regarded his only disciple. While he couldn't see the creature, Adeadatus could tell the lone unggoy was regarding him nervously. It was a custom the little one had whenever the event of the priest's absence was plausible. He'd taken to thinking of the unggoy as a young cub who relied on a parent at all times. Even more nervous since it was the only company it had when Adeadatus was away.

With as much reassurance he could muster, Adeadatus said ",I will be back in a few moments. Keep the doors closed until I return."

The shipmaster had already turned and left. He waited for Adeadatus to catch up to his side at the door before taking off on this little "Walk", but otherwise didn't slow down. One thing he enjoyed about consulting this particular priest could match his step. Without worry of his companion's health or rank, he could take this trip at his own pace.

It was a few moments before Adeadatus finally asked ",now then, what is it that you wished to speak of so privately?"

"It is a matter that has been troubling me for some time," the shipmaster started slowly, choosing his words with caution ",But first I would like you to tell me something. Why have you not risen in ranks?"

With a cheery smile the jiralhanae turned his head to him and declared happily ",Ah! That is because I am good at my job."

The shipmaster growled and snapped at the priest. It infuriated him whenever the jiralhanae had acted so. At first, it had sent a cool sense of satisfaction whenever it happened, but as time grew he began to recognize it for what it was. Those "air headed" moments of the priests were a defensive mechanism. One that would protect him from punishments that would be put on him for being too smart. The kind of smart that lead one to question orders and defy ranks. The shipmaster recognized this and became infuriated by it now by the lack of trust. It would make this much harder.

"Do not play dumb with me, _priest_," the sangheili hissed.

Adeadatus was not frightened at all by the shipmaster's violent burst. Instead it tinged him with a bit of nostalgia from when he first met him. Back when the sangheili was still of lower ranks he was filled with bounds of energy, most of which was put in a very violent demeanor toward the jiralhanae. He understood why the shipmaster was snappish and took a note on it.

His warm face briefly fell into a wondered look as he answered, this time more truthfully ",ah, I can give you all the reasons I have been given myself. It is not my place to consider ulterior motives, let alone guess at any." Noticing the sangheili's unrest he quickly added ";however, if I were, let's say, _you_. You might have many theories as to why. Most obviously your guess would be the race I was born into, but that would conflict with my work and other situations of interest. Let me reassure you that you needn't worry about any of those theories for they are most certainly not true."

And so the game began. By the tone of the jiralhanae's words, it could be judged that he did acknowledge that his position was not exactly normal and that he had guessed at the true meaning behind it. There was little he could do to get the jiralhanae to actually state it but, for now, if he kept up with the priests words he could judge at the meanings. They would circle each other until they knew they could trust one another, something extremely rare between their kind.

"So you do completely trust the judgment of the prophets?" The sangheili asked.

"Yes," Adeadatus replied ",only those who are of a higher standings would second guess at their rulings. I am but a humble servant who only toils away as their hand."

While he could sense amusement in that statement, there was no real resentment in Adeadatus' voice. It unneeded the shipmaster a little but after a pause he decided to press on with his issue. If there was any resentment in the priest then it might just keep him on his side. If it turned out Adeadatus couldn't be trusted there were measures he could take against him. A high ranking sangheili against an ill favored jiralhanae priest was a very uneven match.

"As I have said, this matter has troubled me for some time," the shipmaster said as he started up steps to a balcony over looking the large synthetic park. It was as secluded a place you could find, although sunny. An environment that hardly suited this situation. The juxtaposition went so far to make him a little sicker then his worry had already made him.

"I realize that this isn't a new situation," he continued ",but rather, one that has steadily grown into appearance over the years. I have had some difficulty trying to decide on who to confide this grave matter to. With your position you could be seen as an ideal candidate but with your...well, let me state that this is a fool's choice at best."

He had expected Adeadatus to pry into the situation a little more, to continue with this guessing game. But what he did end up saying startled the sangheili. It scared him that his companion had guessed so easily at it. Seen his motives so clearly in a way the shipmaster hadn't thought he could.

"You are speaking of the rapid rise of the jiralhanae in the hierarchy then?"

For a minute he was filled with the kind of fear that chilled the body from the inside out. He spun around and clamped unto the priest's shoulder to judge the damage he had done. What he saw startled him just as much but his fears faded.

"Tired" was the word that popped up in the shipmaster's mind when he saw those pale eyes looking at him. No, that wasn't right. They were looking _through_ him. There was no anger you would except from a jiralhanae who resented the doubt in them nor was it a snide look of someone who'd sprung a trap. The usual cheery or spacey look that was plopped onto Adeadatus' face had fallen into the most haggard expression. It made his face look so much older, reminding him that there was many years between the two of them. Suddenly feeling like the rookie he was when they first met, he let go of the priests shoulder. The knowing gaze of this one justified just why he admired someone he should consider below him.

"You are still so young," Adeadatus spoke solemnly ",Your ability to veil your words is improving but your scent still gives you away."

Adeadatus continued up the steps and looked down at the garden. He waited for the shipmaster to rejoin him before speaking again ",I have noticed it to, I think everyone has. Thankfully you spoke to me about it and not another one of my species. I fear your wonderful career might have been stopped short. Though someone's room would be a very pretty shade of blue I suppose."

Greeted by a snort for his half chiding, half joking remarks, Adeadatus continued ",I will warn you that my opinion in this matter do not completely align with yours. While it may seem that I do not like my own species much, I do very much love them. We are still very new in these ranks, but I had faith we would rise up and one day be equal with yours."

Another snort.

Adeadatus shot him a look ",I have heard some peculiar things recently. A jiralhanae who gets away with a grave sin, and a sangheili who is punished for seemingly no reason and many stories in similar. But I'm sure you have heard them yourself."

The shipmaster nodded ",I know I shouldn't second guess the Prophets, but my people are good warriors and-" He cut himself short, lest he dig himself a grave with this matter.

Adeadatus gave out a small chuckle ",but _my_ people are not ready yet you mean to say?"

"That is a nice way of putting it."

"I do not disagree with you," he said before switching his tone to one more forceful ",but one day they will be deserving. Whether you believe it or not."

The shipmaster growled and turned his back on the priest to storm off. This was not the conversation he wanted to have. Later he would return, as he usually did. But not before long hours of angry pacing.

Adeadatus chuckled a bit as his companion's anger, but he was not done. He called out to him as he tried to flee the scene ",These instances are not the only ones to be worried about."

Hearing the pause in foot steps he continued on ",you asked me why I have yet to be promoted despite arduous hours of my completely dedicated time."

"You are not suggesting _that_ has any significance," the sangheili asked him in disbelief. Surely he was not being so arrogant in this situation?

Adeadatus turned around and regarded the shipmaster with a tilted head ",my race are rising fast in ranks. Sometimes bumping out candidates from your own people. And yet how many of my kin have you heard of in my position? How many have even _lasted_ as long as I? I remind you that one of yours would have easily passed my position in a cycle or two, and yet I have been in this same job for nearly 30."

The shipmaster took a moment to process that before recalling something he had said earlier. How long had he known what he was going to speak to him about? He recalled the words to mouth ",'and other situations of interest'."

"Indeed."

They paused for a moment as a kig-yar trudged passed them. The shipmaster couldn't quite place the meaning of Adeadatus' accusation. Why would they rise up the warriors and keep the rest down?

Adeadatus stated airily after their intrusion was some ways away ",A pity we can't see the Council Chambers from here."

Feeling the stare at his neck he continued with his spacey banter ",It's a good thing the sangheili are here. Who could possibly fill the Councilor's shoes then? My people aren't nearly as _well__trained_for such a position. I suppose we would just have to place all our trust it to the prophets."

Jolted would be a very good term for the shipmaster's expression ",you can't be suggesting what I think you are?"

"I could be wrong in all of this," Adeadatus said as he smiled at him, the same beaming smile he had to begin with ",but I do believe the Prophets have very large plans for us. It is not my place to judge them as bad or good; however, Ifear that it will be a very scary time for all of us and it will be best to keep wary of our actions and those of others."

The shipmaster nodded, still shaken by it all ",I should be returning to my ship."

Adeadatus nodded and suggested ",pray for us when you can. I will do the same."

Even as the sangheili had said his goodbyes and disappeared through the tunnels of High Charity, Adeadatus stuck around. He closed his eyes and listened to the fake peace of the artificial home they all shared. An unsteady feeling lingered despite that sunny setting the lights were set to. A time had passed since that moment, but the priest added one last line that was barely audible to even himself.

"Even with our hard work, we'll need every one of them."

_Four cycle since all those fears came true. How did I escape the jaws of death that had become so present? For some time I had laid hidden like vermin but the events after that time still leaves me bewildered on my survival. I haven't seen my young friend in some time. I fear that he could have been caught in any of the most dangerous situations of that time. The flood, the schism, and the following downfall of our Covenant._

_But what of you my dearest? I have not seen you for even longer, not since I left our little planet. I am sure you've grown to be tall and strong, just as I always knew you would. Then again, I figured I would be right behind you. My own face has grown older, but my body is still stuck in that time you left me for dead. That event has long been forgiven and I do not worry on it anymore. Wherever you are, I pray that you remember the happier times we had._

_I am facing things that are a better use of my mind. I am amongst those who have been in the thickest of these battles. I do not believe any of them still put their faith in the forerunners, and how could I blame them? Even I find it laughable to believe at times. But this has left me without any real use. I had spent my entire life dedicated to a job that I now find has little to no use. I will continue to work hard to help, but there is little I can do when all my other strengths has since diminished. I will pray that whatever is watching over us will protect us from further harm in the coming cycles._

_Even if that is only ourselves._


End file.
